An exemplary prior art airship retrieval system is generally designated by the numeral 10 as shown in FIG. 1. As used herein, the term airship refers to any airship, aerostat, dirigible, or other lighter-than-air vehicle. Most conventional airship retrieval systems 10 comprise a plurality of battens 12 and a nose dish 13 attached to the nose of the airship 14. A nose line 15 is attached to the nose dish 13. The nose line 15 is most always deployed—even in flight—and is used by ground crews to maneuver the airship during take-offs and landings. In addition, the conventional retrieval system 10 utilizes a ground-based mooring mast that anchors the airship to the ground at the nose while allowing it to pivot to align itself to the wind. In addition, a number of handling lines 18, are attached to the airship at various points, and which remain attached during flight. Landing gear 20 may also be provided to allow the airship 14 to land and to be maneuvered and align with the wind while on the ground. Thus, when used together, the nose line 15, the handling lines 18, and the landing gear 20 allow the airship 14 to be captured once a flight has been completed. The lines and gear may also be used to initially guide the ship during take-off.
However, the battens 12 and the nose dish 13 that are permanently attached to the nose of the airship extend outwardly from the surface of the hull or envelope, thus creating a discontinuous or uneven surface that generates additional air drag while the airship 14 is in flight. Further, because the nose line 15 and handling lines 18 freely drag along the outside of the airship 14 during flight, additional drag and turbulence is generated. Moreover, the landing gear 20 and its extension away from the outer surface of the airship 14 also contribute significantly to air drag during flight.
Because the increase in air drag due to the nose line, handling lines, and battens is not a significant concern for a conventional airship, the use of attached nose lines 15, handling lines 18, and battens 12 are deemed effective. However, for airships utilizing a low-drag envelope, such as a high altitude airship, the nose line 15, the handling lines 18, the battens 12, and the nose dish 13 would create unwanted air disturbances in the laminar air stream that passes over the surface of the envelope. In addition, the weight of the handling lines, landing gear, battens, and nose dish are carried by the airship while it is in flight.
Therefore, there is a need for a retrieval system for a high altitude airship that does not utilize landing gear, battens, or a nose dish that are attached to the hull of the airship. Additionally, there is a need for a retrieval system for an airship that increases the speed, efficiency, and lift of the airship by eliminating the battens, the nose dish, and constantly deployed handling lines and nose line.